


The drunk anarchist

by Dead_Inside_Pt2



Series: Family au fluff [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Badboyhalo (spoke about for a single second), Ear Piercings, Gen, How Do I Tag, Mentioned Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Multiple Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Party, Philza minecraft (spoke about for a single second), Sleepy Bois Inc Fluff, Tags may be added, Vomiting (implied not described much), based on the music i listened too while writing, drunk, drunk techno, just a funny fluffy story, no beta we die like men, sleepy bois inc + ranboo, sleepy bois inc +tubbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dead_Inside_Pt2/pseuds/Dead_Inside_Pt2
Summary: (Alternate au where the sbi family (+ranboo) is cannon and they're all humans in the modern-day world)Techno gets dragged to a party and is left Sitting drunk in the bathroom after a drinking competition, he is joined by Eret and Dream who help him out by calling home.-Platonic fluff that I've wanted to write for a while but have had no clue what to write about until this very second.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Technoblade, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Ranboo & Wilbur Soot, Tubbo & Tommyinnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Family au fluff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198148
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109





	The drunk anarchist

He felt his brain thump against his skull, the loud music doing nothing good for this headache. He felt bile rise in his throat and shifted over nearer to the toilet.

He was never good with peer pressure, maybe that's how he ended up with a little too much alcohol in his system and a piercing in his left ear he doesn't remember getting (although he is 75% sure it's infected).

A knock rang in his ears and the urge to puke grew stronger as he weakly lifted his head over the bowl, trying to keep his pink locks out of the way. 

"Techno?" Eret opened the door and the loud sound of music quickly took over all his senses, his last meal being emptied from his stomach in those moments. 

Eret quickly ran over after she shut the door, they pulled Techno's hair back, rubbing small circles into his back as they whispered comforting words. 

Techno let out a shaky breath as he finished and leaned back on the wall. 

"You alright" 

He shook his head no before holding it in his hands, suddenly feeling dizzier than before. 

"Stay still, while I grab something for you alright." 

A faint sound of acknowledgement was heard as Eret left the room, another person entering after him. 

His vision may have been blurry but he could recognise that obnoxious lime green hoodie from anywhere. 

"Damn you look bad" 

"N'cks" 

"No problem" 

The pink-haired man felt a hand on his head "You have a fever, we should get you home" 

Techno leaned away from the touch, not quite having enough energy to respond again. 

"I knew I shouldn't have let Sap pressure you into a drinking contest" Dream let out a faint laugh "But the mighty Technoblade never loses a challenge" 

Techno smiled faintly. 

"If it makes you feel better, he's passed out on the floor and he had fewer drinks than you, so I guess you double won that competition" 

At that moment Eret opened the door, a bag in one hand and a cup of water in the other. 

Dream moved out of his way as they made their way over. Eret pulled a box out of her bag and popped two pills out of the slots, handing them and the cup to Techno which he starred at hesitantly.

"Don't worry I checked, it's water"

He took the two pills out of his hand and threw them into his mouth, Eret holding the cup to his lips to help him drink. 

"You'll feel better in a bit but I have to call Wil" 

He mumbled a quiet "no" 

"Tech, Eret's right, it's either him or Phil, but if you really want I can call Bad up and he can yell at you for being immature.

"F'ne" 

The two smiled and Eret pulled out her phone, clicking on Wilbur's contact. 

They turned the ringer off, not wanting the ringing to overpower the pink man's senses. Not long after someone answered. 

"AYYY ERET MY PAL" Tommy's loud voice cut through the silence of the room and Techno was silently thankful that they had their volume turned down low.

"Hey Toms can you get Your brother for me" 

"Techno? He isn't here right now" 

"Ah no the other one, you're on his phone" He laughed gently at the boy

"Ah right," There was fumbling heard on the other side as the phone was handed over "Hello?" 

"Ranboo?" 

"Yes?" 

Eret sighed "forgot how many brothers you guys have, can you hand me over to Wilbur" 

"Oh sure," There was more unclear fumbling when finally Wilburs voice exited the speakers "Hi Eret what do you need?"

"Techno got a little too drunk and we need you to come over and get him" 

"I'll be there as soon as I can" and with that, the call ended. 

it was silent until Dream started to chuckled "Dude your brothers are dorks" 

Techno smiled "y' but tht's why I lve em" 

"Aww Techy being all soft on us" Eret teased.

"Shhhhhh" 

"Kinda like you better drunk, you're less mean" Dream weakly punched his arm

Techno snorted "Whu 'm no' mean" 

"Sure you ain't" Dream spoke. Both of his friends put their arms around his shoulder. 

"Ay Eret when'd you become all parentish" the green man pointed out

"I'm not"

"Then why do you have medication in your bag"

"I- I'm just responsible" 

"Sure you are pal" 

The two pointed fun at things, sometimes getting weak slurred retorts from Techno, it lasted half an hour before four boys burst through the door.

Dream and Eret looked shocked to see Tommy, Tubbo and Ranboo there and sent a glance over to Wilbur.

"I'm stuck on babysitting duty and Tubbo was over for the night." 

They nodded helping Techno stand, handing him over to Wil and Ranboo. 

"You need any help?" Eret asked

"Na I got him"

"Okay but remember keep him on his side, and give him lots of w-"

"I know how to take care of a drunk person, don't worry" 

"Alright but call me and tell me if he's okay" 

"Will do" They dragged the drunk boy out of the door, Tubbo and Tommy waving goodbye as they followed behind.

"Not a parent huh?" the green boy asked.

"Shut up Dream" 

* * *

* * *

They pulled up to the driveway, Techno leaning on Ranboo's shoulder, half-awake.

"Okay Tech" Wilbur pulled him out and supported his weight as he closed the car door. "Let's get you inside" 

Ranboo grabbed onto the other side to help support the man and noticed something "He got his ear pierced, looks like it's infected too"

"Great" Wilbur let out a frustrated huff "Tommy grab the medkit and some saltwater"

the blond nodded and ran off with Tubbo to get the items.

It took the two brothers awhile to drag the pink-haired boy up the stairs and get him situated on the bed and when they did Tommy appeared with a cup of salty water and a green box. 

"Thank's Toms, you and Tubbo get to bed it's late" 

Tommy sent a worried glance towards the lump on the bed. 

"He'll be alright, just hungover tomorrow" 

Tommy nodded and smiled as he left.

Ranboo was already at work on the infection, gently patting the area with a cotton ball containing some type of substance he took from the medkit. 

Wilbur grabbed a bin from beneath the desk and placed it close to techno. Taking a hair bobble and tying up his twins long hair as best he could. 

Ranboo finished up and left the room, with a "bye" and a yawn. 

Wilbur sat on Techo's chair, not wanting to leave him unsupervised in case he turned over in his sleep. 

Techno's eyes opened "W'lby" 

"I'm here" Wilbur rolled over on the chair and ruffled his hair. 

"S'rry for doin' th's" 

"Not you're fault, I know you wouldn't do this on your own" Wilbur tucked a loose piece of his brother's hair into the messy pony he created "Where you peer-pressured again?"

"Comp'tit'n" He mumbled

"Makes sense" Wil chuckled "Now get to sleep, I wanna yell at you in the morning"

Techno grunted but quickly fell asleep. 

"Goodnight"

**Author's Note:**

> It's 3am I am so tired rn, sorry if the ending is bad I only planned the first half, and yes I did add Ranboo into the sbi family au, what about it?


End file.
